klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
King of Sorrow
The King of Sorrow is the major villain of Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil. As his name suggests he is the ruler of the Kingdom of Sorrow; the fifth kingdom of Lunatea that was hidden away from the world when it refused to embrace sorrow. Appearance The King of Sorrow's physical appearance is extremely, and possibly intentionally, reminiscent of Klonoa's original design. Like said design, he is mostly unclothed and wears a collar with itwo scarf-like threads coming down past his feet. His eyes are deep red, as if from mass amounts of crying. Unlike Klonoa, he is clearly resembles a rabbit or similar mammal in appearance. Personality As expected from his name and title, he is always sad and grim with the only exception being the moments when he is enraged. He is generally respectful, if a bit bitter, to those around him. He seems to be desperate for people to accept sorrow, because he resorted to using violence against Klonoa. Abilities/Powers With the power of sorrow, he can create a force field around him, and lift white, moo-like objects in the area. When levitating, he can throw bombs on the ground that will explode when touched. Biography The King of Sorrow is the King of Hyuponia, the fifth Kingdom that was separated from the other Kingdoms. According to the story, people started to stop accepting sadness and separated the Kingdom of Sorrow from the others. In Lunatea's Veil, a mysterious voice calls out to Klonoa for help when he is drifting through the nothingess at the introduction. It is heard again when Klonoa claims the Element of Tranquility, makes his way through the Empty Sea of Tears to the Ishras Ark, and through the Forgotten Path in the Kingdom of Sorrow. After the events of Leorina trying to use the ring to gain the power of the gods and stopping the Ishras Ark, Klonoa navigates through the Kingdom of Sorrow to defeat its King, who is using the Ark to connect to Lunatea, consuming the world in sorrow. Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka soon confront the King of Sorrow in his lair of the Terminus of Tears. It's revealed that the King of Sorrow led the Dream Traveler by false prophecies and saviors, using the seer Baguji as an illusion, before finally revealing that he is the one who summoned Klonoa. In the end however, the King decides to use Klonoa as a vessel for the pain he suffered in isolation and fights him. During the battle, the still- injured Leorina lends the power of Tranquility, Joy, Discord, and Indecision to Klonoa from her fake ring to his ring, to help make the King understand what the world of Lunatea is all about. The battle ensures when the King retaliates by summoning a forcefield around him with an ear-piercing screech. When Klonoa mortally wounds the King of Sorrow, the King softly pleads to Klonoa to help him, revealing that he is the one who was calling to Klonoa for help this whole time. The Dream Traveler responds he will help the King, and shoots a Wind Bullet up at the Bell of Sorrow, ringing it and allowing the Kingdom to be part of the other kingdoms once again. Klonoa holds the dying King of Sorrow in his arms, reassuring him that the world of Lunatea will not forget sorrow anymore. The King smiles to Klonoa, before he faded away into particles of light, which drifted into the air, and the Bell grants Klonoa the fifth Element of Sorrow. In the credits, a baby resembling the King of Sorrow is seen in the arms of the High Priestess. It is implied that the King was reincarnated, smiling and laughing, giving the image that he can finally be happy. Trivia Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Article stubs